Online Friends
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: A simple lie can get you in a lot of a lot of trouble. Having a girlfriend or not, Kevin's in deep trouble if his friends find out he was lying. Can turning to Craigslist help him, or will the 'girl' he hires actually be someone who he least expects? A little make up can make anyone look different. AU KevEdd!
1. Chapter 1

_A Small Lie_

His pants were heavy as he pushed himself forward, the ball was kept securly at his side. Just a few more feet, his feet scrapped against the mud. The ball hit the ground, his arms flew up. "Touch down!" Kevin smiled victoriously as he turned around to his buddies. "Take that assholes!" They were all soaking wet from the drizzle, mud caked their outfits. All were breathing heavy as the game was now complete.

Rolf held onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath, "Fair game Kevin-boy." He panted before standing up. "Maybe another time we can play again." Nodding to himself, he picked up the football and held it in his arms. "Though I do believe that this game was fixed but whatever." His grin was large as he looked down at himself. "I guess we better clean ourselves up, Johnny's party is in just a little while."

Kevin snickered, "Right, I'm hoping it will be better than the last one. Maybe the cops wont be called this time." Taking his helmet off of his head, he began walking alongside them off of the field.

Johnny grinned, "Oh they wont, that's for sure." His arms swung back and forth, "You guy's can finally meet my new girlfriend too, she's a real looker." He let out a whistle, "She'd punch me in the face if she heard me whistle like that." He laughed at himself.

Kevin rose a brow, "And here we were thinking you were gay all this time." He and the others let out a set of chuckles.

"Sarah is coming with me," Jimmy started with a smile. He was the cleanest out of the all, he was slightly terrified of the mud so tried to avoid it. "She may not seem like it but she's a real partier."

The red head frowned as he listened to the others pipe up about their girlfriends and such. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. "You'd all love my girlfriend, she's a babe. She'd out smoke all of yours." He let out a laugh.

Rolf leaned in, "What is this? You? A girlfriend? This is the first we've ever heard of one. How come we have yet to meet her?"

Kevin looked at him and rubbed the back of his neck, his laughter changed to slightly nervous chuckles. "She's just shy, plus I'd hate to beat the crap out of you guys if you hit on her." He lied, hiding it behind one of his casual smirks. "But dont worry, she'll definitely be at the party." He explained, noticing the way the others were looking at him, they seriously didnt believe him. So it wasnt true but why should they think he's lying? He huffed softly to himself, "Prove you all wrong..." He mumbled.

Johnny clasped his hands together happily, "Well fellas, I should head out to start the preparations. See you all tonight!" Grinning from ear to ear, he held his wooden friend by his side as he quickly ran off.

Rolf was the next to vanish from the group, something about tending the farm. Jimmy had to go check the green house, now it was just him. "What in the hell am I going to do?" He asked himself with a sigh. Suddenly smiling, he wiped his muddy hands off before grabbing his cell phone. He'd ask Nazz, she owed him. She was hot and no one really knew much about her.

"Hello?" She picked up on the third ring. "What's up Kev?"

Kevin walked over to a bench and sat down, "Just got done playing some tackle... Hey I have a problem that I think you can help me out on." He started before explaining what he and his big mouth had done. "So I just need you to go to the party, say you're my girlfriend and then that's all." He explained with a hopeful smile.

Nazz on the otherhand sighed, "I'd love to Kevin but I already made plans with Marie... I'm really sorry..."

Kevin frowned, "Damn... what am I going to do now? If the guys find out that I've been lying, they'll surely give me hell for weeks." He explained as he let his head hang, "What should I do?" He asked,staring at the ground.

"You could always tell them the truth and deal with the consquences." She suggested at first. She then chuckled, "You could always go on cragslist and find some women that would be intersted in a red headed quaterback," she teased.

Kevin's face scrunched up in disqust, "That's sick. God knows that those pictures of them are fake, imagine what they look like in real life." Shaking his head, he let out a sigh, "I guess I'll figure something out. Have fun with whatever it is that you are doing." Saying his goodbyes, he hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. Leaning back, he groaned, Maybe he should just tell the truth, he honestly didnt want a girlfriend. So what if all his friends were in a relationship? Did that mean he had to be too?

Sitting there for a few more minutes, he decided he should just get cleaned up and worry about it then. The mud on his clothes were beginning to crack, he walked towards his small apartment. Once inside, he stripped down and hopped into the hot shower. It took three washings to get all the dirt out of his red locks. Scrubbing his face and ears, and his filthy body, he finally got out. Drying himself off, he pulled on ome shorts and wrapped the towel around his neck Leaving the steamy bathroom, he headed staright to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Flopping down on the couch with the bowl in his hand, the remote in his other, he searched for something to watch. Stopping on the news, he began eating. It was around the fifth bite that he paused. He thought about what Nazz had suggested, he could always look on Cragslist..." He looked over at his laptop, his lips pursed together, he'd just have a small look.

**A/N: So thanks to a good friend of mine, I was able to think of this wonderful plot. Let me know what you think, I think I'm going to like this and I hope you feel the same way. Tell me what you thought in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Page after page he scrolled, looking at the many different descriptions of women. Some horrified him, some just made him feel grossed out. Why would people this desprerate put themselves on this? One chick said she was in furry, what in the hell was a furry? Groaning, he realized that the party was just in three hours, he'd never find someone who would come see him.

That is, until his eyes ran across one link. "Pretend Partner, 50 A Night". Brows raising, he clicked on it. There was no picture, in the description it described how she was willing to go on dates, meet parents, pretend to be engaged, ect at any time of the day. If only he could see what she looked like. Biting his lip, he noticed the phone number. What other option did he have? Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed the number hesitantly. There were a few rings, he felt a lump in his throat. He didn't know why he felt so nervous, it was just going to be a one night thing.

"Hello?" The soft voice inturupted his thoughts, it was higher pitched.

Kevin cleared his throat, his fingers tapped on the couch. "Hey, I noticed your ad on craigslist and well, I need a girlfriend for this party... I'm willing to pay the fifty dollars." He started, wanting to just get straight to the point. This chick was his last hope, if she refused, he could always just not go to the party. But then he'd seem like a coward, that wouldn't be too good for him.

There was a pause on the other end, "You want me to be your _girlfriend_?" She asked on the other end with confusion. Kevin brushed it off, figuring that maybe she was tired or something. "What time is the party? Should I meet you there or would you like to go together?"

The red head didn't expect all the questions, he pursed his lips together in thought. "The party is at nine, you can just meet me at my place and we can go together so it seems like we're really together." He proceeded to tell her his address before hanging up. In excitement, he jumped up. "I cant wait to shove Rolf's face in this." He grinned and headed towards his room. He'd need to get ready, the girl said she'd show up at eight thirty so that left him a little bit of time to do what he needed to do.

Pulling his hat on, that was when he heard the doorbell ring. His heart picked up, he was afraid of opening the door, what if she was hideous and would embarrass him? He shook the thoughts out of his head, he definitely should not be worrying about such a thing. A girlfriend was a girlfriend either way. Walking up to the door, he grabbed the handle. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled it open and wore a genuine smile.

In front of him stood a girl with a gentle smile on her face. He noticed her bright, ocean blue eyes and her glossed pink lips. Her shaggy black hair hung out of a black hat, two white stripes outlined the hat. The black dress she wore hung to her body, though her skin was pale, it fit so well. His eyes passed her chest and noticed that it was very flat, he didn't really care about chest size anyway. "You look very beautiful." He complemented as he stepped outside, the door closing behind him. He didn't want her to see the inside, it was horribly messy.

"Thank you, my name is Eddward Vincent but my friends also call me Double D, which ever you prefer." Her voice sounded deeper than on the phone yet it was still higher than usual. She held her hand out in front of her to shake his hand. "I expect full payment right now in hopes that you do not try to 'ditch' me without paying." Her smile grew, "But evermore, I know where you live so I do not suggest doing so."

Kevin couldn't help but laugh as he dug around for his wallet, "Such a threat from an adorable lady."

Edd looked away and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah... lady." She mumbled before taking the money from his hand and putting it in her purse, "Well, I'm ready so we can go as soon as you're ready."

He nodded and led her over to his car, he opened up the door for her. "I'll fill you in about me on the way there, hopefully you're memory is good because my friends might ask you some questions."

Edd got in and put her seat belt on, "My memory is above average, thank you." Staring ahead, she looked into the mirror. "I cant believe I actually wore this..." She muttered before Kevin slipped inside. Putting her hands on her lap, she looked at him. "I guess we should start off by you telling what your name is." She suggested, raising a brow at him.

"Kevin Barr," He smiled as he began driving. He still couldn't believe that he was able to get such a hot girl to be his 'girlfriend'. He didn't really feel anything for her but it would be better for him that way. "I'm an only child and I'm the quarterback for the Peach Cobblers at the Peach Creek College center."

Edd rose her brows, "Funny, I go to the same college. I thought I recognized you before, you're a popular face." She chuckled, "Why on Earth would someone like yourself need a fake girlfriend? You could easily get one."

He shrugged, "I just don't want one, girls aren't that interesting to me. I'd rather only worry about football." He explained half heartedly, "Well, I've never seen you before in my life if that helps." He chuckled and shook his head. Deciding to just fill her in for the rest of the ride, he was sure she knew his entire life story by the time they reached Johnny's dorm room.

**A/N: Just to let you guy's know, Edd isn't gender bent. I wouldn't never do that to poor Double D. Just because I say 'she ' instead of 'he' doesn't mean he's a chick. This is a boyxboy fic. It'll make more sense next chapter but yeah. Just wanted to clear that up lol**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fake_

Loud music surrounded them, Kevin kept a secure hand on Edd's as he led her towards his blue haired friend. Wrapping his arm around her, he glanced over to make sure she was alright with the close contact. He realized how tall she was, he'd have to compliement her later for that. Looking back at his friend, he grinned. "What's up man?" He asked, hoping Rolf would realize just how wrong he really had been.

Rolf, who had been deep in conversation with someone, glanced over at him. He rose one side of his brow before grinning, "Ah, Kevin-Boy! I was wondering where you were, I thought maybe you had split or something." Remembering the promise, he looked at the ravenette. "You must be this beef head's girlfriend." He held his hand out, "My name is Rolf, it's a pleasure." He smirked slightly, his eyes scanning over the girl to see just how good looking she really was.

Edd smiled and took his hand, "It's lovely to meet you too." Looking at Kevin, she looked back. "He doesnt usually take me to these kinds of things because I'm not a big fan of loud noise and alcohol. So sorry this is the first time we get to meet." She apologized, her hand going back to her side. She looked around, this definitely wasn't her kind of environment.

Rolf chuckled, "I'm just glad I finally got to meet you. Kevin here never agree's to girls confessions, I always wondered why. Now I see that he was taken away by a beautiful maiden." He complemented, giving the jock a slight punch on his shoulder.

Kevin was relieved, the other fell for it. He looked down at her, "Well, I'm glad that the introductions as over with, how about we go have some fun? Do you like dancing?" He asked, smiling down at her. He was in the mood to dance, he didn't know why. He just suddenly had this energy that he really needed to burn off. Maybe the adrenaline from all this nervousness was finally hitting him.

Edd shrugged, "I'm not a big fan to be quite honest, I constantly trip over my feet all the time." She explained as she rocked on her heels, "I can try it otherwise if you wish, just be ready to feel embarrased for having a clumsy girlfriend." She wore a matching smile and leaned towards him, "But just to let you know, I'm a rather quick learner."

The red head took her hand and slowly led her towards the rest of the drunken teens. His hands went to her hips, he could feel her stiffen. He hoped his smile could reassure her, he had no plans on doing anything further than this. "So, I really appreaciate you doing this for me. I'm sure every guy says this but you are really beautiful." The slowly rocked back and forth, "I couldn't imagine having to go from different guy every day, pretending to be someone's girlfriend.

The black haired person could sense her cheeks burning so she looked down, "Well, to be quite honest, 'beautiful' isnt a term I hear quite often, then again, I dont usually look like this." She let out a small laugh and shook her head. His last comment brushed passed her, she only shrugged. "It's easier than you think." She explained shortly before shaking her head, "Let's just dance and forget about the pretending, we're here to party, aren't we?"

He rose a brow at her in confusion before deciding to just dance with her. She continued saying weird things so he figured to just let her babble. The party continued, the two laughed and grinned, she refrained from drinking but he had a cup or two. He was regretting it after when his steps became wobbly, his eyes were closing, it all hitting him.

It was after she met the entire gang that she was tugging on his hand. "Come walk me to my room, I'm getting tired." Edd smiled, "You look like you're tired anyway." She said, pointing out his drowsiness. "I want you to try to find a ride back home, I don't want you driving like this I'd feel terrible if something happened."

Kevin followed obediently but not before he said goodbye tonight. Hell, maybe he was going to get laid, it was about time he lost his damn virginity. They didnt need to know that either, he'd totally be lame. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned. "I am getting tired, that sounds like a plan." He let out a chuckle, "I may need to borrow your bed or something, I could crash on my way home." He explained with a shrug. They stopped at a door, he squinted his eyes. "Already here?" He squinted at the room number before looking back down at her.

Edd smiled and nodded, "And this is where we part Kevin Barr, I did enjoy tonight. If you ever need another "girlfriend" I am here and you know my number." She went to turn to get in her room but was stopped by Kevin's hand. Looking back at him in surprise, her brows rose.

His other hand lightly carrased her face, "Atleast bid me a goodnight?" He looked down at her glossed lips, parted slightly. The stiffness was back, he bent down slightly. His lips pressed onto her, more sloppier than he had wished. His hand slid down to her hip, his other fingers entangled in her hair. Leaning on her, he pressed his leg inbetween hers to get more control. That's when he felt it. Breaking the kiss, he stared at her in confusion. "No way..."

She wore a blush as she looked down, her hands went to cover her crotch area. Her expression turned to nervous, her eyes moved back to his. "Oops...?"

"You're a fucking guy?!"

0o0o0o0o

The ringing of his cellphone woke him up, his head pounded ever so slightly. Sitting up in his bed, he snatched it from the charge and put it to his ear. "What in the hell do you want? You woke me up." His hissed into the phone, not in any kind of mood to talk to anyone. He just wanted to sleep all this pain off until he could think clearly. This headache most likely didn't plan on leaving either.

There was laughter on the other side, "I see you are enjoying the effects of 'the morning after' Kevin-boy!" Rolf's laughter grew, Kevin winced and pulled the phone from his ear until the bluenette calmed down.

"What do you want man, or did you just call me to make fun of my hangover?" He asked in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rolf smiled on the other end, "Well, we're all getting together to eat breakfast, wanted to know if you and your girlfriend would like to meet us?" He asked with that same smile he always wore.

Kevin groaned, "My girlfriend..." Laying back down, he remembered the detail of the kiss... and then that guy... had the nerve to get a fucking hard on! It was just a kiss... He groaned once more, "I dont know dude... she's not feeling too hot either. I guess the alcohol is getting to her too."

He heard a snicker, "Really now? Pretty sure she wasnt a big fan of alcohol, that was what she had said, wasnt it?" He asked, catching Kevin in his lie. "I feel like she was just some chick you brought to make it seem like you had a girlfriend. Why not just admit that she wasnt your girlfriend, Kevin."

Kevin frowned and gripped the phone tighter in his hand, "She'll be there alright? Just tell me when and where, god you're so annoying dude..." He listened to the other give him details half heartedly, he just signed his death wish. That meant that guy had to come. He didnt want to call him. Hanging up the call, he stared at his recent calls. That number from the ad stared right back at him. Hovering over it, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Hitting the call button, he placed the phone next to his ear and took a deep breath.

**A/N: So the truth has now been set free. Hope you all liked this little chapter... I know I did. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A Crying Maidan_

Green met with blue, Edd stood there with a back on his shoulders. No make up, no dress... just a T-shirt and some sweat pants. All that pretty black hair was stuffed into his hat. His expression was blank, "How long do I have to get ready?" He asked, resting his hand on his hip.

Kevin couldnt do this, he looked away. How could such a good looking girl be... _this_? "Half an hour," He explained as the door shut. "My bathroom is over this way."

Edd looked around as the headed towards the bathroom, he noticed how disgusting it was. His nose scrunched up, "Hire me as a maid next time, your house is gross." He noticed Kevin's annoyed glance and looked away. "Just saying..." He mumbled softly. Entering the bathroom, he noticed this was the cleanest room in the house. Setting his bag on the sink, he began pulling different brands of make up out. First he stared with the cover up.

Kevin watched as he went to work, he rested his back on the door frame. "Why are you doing this? Putting yourself out there for money?" He asked. He couldnt imagine having to dress up as the other gender just to make fifty bucks. Someone would have to pay his ten times that ammount.

The ravenette looked back at him, "I have to pay for college one way or another." Noticing Kevin's questioning look, he looked back into the mirror. "Let's just say that I dont get along too well with my parents for certain reasons so they refuse to help me get through school." He applied his lip gloss, "You actually make a lot of money doing this too, and its fun. Yesterday was a blast." He explained with a smile. "You're not the first guy to ask me out, though this is the first time I've had to dress up as a female. Let me tell you, make up and clothing are quite expensive, I feel bad for ladies.."

Kevin groaned, "Yesterday... let's not talk about it ever again." Shaking his head, he left the bathroom. He had heard enough, he needed to get ready anyway. Throwing his hoodie on, then his ball cap, he nearly jumped a foot when he noticed Edd standing at the doorway. "Damn... say something to let me know you're there." He frowned when noticing he looked the same as he had yesterday. He hated how much he resembled a girl, he had the body shape, the voice! How else would he had known? Looking away, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's just head out, I need some coffee in my system anyway."

The drive there was quick, thankfully. Every time Kevin glanced over, Edd seemed like he was lost in thought, staring out the window. He'd look back annoyed, wondering why he even cared. When they finally reached the small, family owned business, he forced a smile. "I think we should break up infront of them all to make them all believe it. Then you wont have to worry about me ever again and same to me to you." He explained as he parked the car.

Edd gave a small nod, "Sure, I can do that." He took his seat belt off and got out, "I'm a very good actor."

Getting out himself, he hesitantly wrapped his arm around him. "I swear if you get 'excited' like you did last night, I dont know how angry I'll get." He noticed Edd redden at the comment, he looked away. "Let's just get this over with." Pulling him closer, they entered the resturant. Rolf and Johnny waved them down immediatly, he noticed two other women with them. He recognized them from the party. Sitting down, Edd slid next to him on the booth. "Sorry for the wait, Edd takes forever to get ready."

Edd frowned, "I take forever?" He snorted, "Maybe if you werent texting that girl from your English class, you would have notice I had been done for a while." He grossed his arms and smiled at Rolf and Johnny, "How are you two?"

Johnny rose a brow, watching the small arguement before he grinned, "Great now that you guys are here. That means we can finally eat!" He got a small hit from his own girlfriend, appearantly his comment was 'rude'.

Edd only smiled as their meals had arrived. He looked down at his plate, his smile vanished. Picking up his fork, he poked at the sausages and bacon. He let a small sigh out, "Eat it for the date..." He muttered under his breath.

Kevin noticed this and looked at the others, they were all digging into their food. Noticing a waitress, he waved her. "I'm sorry about the trouble but my girlfriend is vegetarian, do you by any chance have a salad? I think she'd perfer that better."

Edd looked at him in surprise and let out a sigh of relief, a smile formed. "Thank you."

The red head noticed that genuine smile before he looked away, "You should have just said something if you didnt like meat, Dork..." He huffed under his breath. Once Edd had his salad and was eating it, he finally bit into his own food.

It was when they were finally finished that he had realized that they had yet to "break up". Nudging his leg, he gave him a look.

Edd stood and smiled, "Please excuse me, I need to freshen up a bit."

Kevin watched as he headed straight for the womens bathroom, his eyes widened when he actually went inside. "Yeah... excuse me too." Sliding off the chair, he headed over to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, "What are you doing?" He whispered with a frown. The door opened and Edd came back out. His eyes looked puffy, water filled them. Kevin's brows shot up. "No... Not this card..."

Edd stuck a finger out at him, "Why cant you ever leave me alone?" He asked, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You act way too attacted and I am sick and tired of it!"

Kevin put his hands out, this was not part of the plan. He was not supposed to cry, especially when he looked like a girl. If there was one thing the Barr men in the family couldnt do, it was handle a crying woman. He began freaking out. Looking back, he noticed they were all staring at him.

"I think it's about time we take a break Kevin, I just need some space is all." That's when the tears finally rolled.

Without thinking, Kevin hugged him. "Dont cry, god, do anything but cry. I'll give you your space, Ill do whatever you want." He didnt notice the stiffiness or the confusion on the other's expression. Instead, he was to busy trying to comfort the other.

"What are you doing?" Edd asked in a whisper, trying to pull away from Kevin's hold.

That was when Kevin realized that he had messed up a second time. First was hiring a dude to be his girlfriend, and now for messing up the break up. Before he could say anything, the other two girlfriends were at Edd's side. Before he could fix this mess, the black haired cross dresser was being led to the bathroom again.

Trudging over to his seat, he fell down into it. "She's breaking up with me... I think..."

Johnny looked at him in confuseent, "What in the heck just happened?"

Rolf shrugged, "I think you may be dating a mad woman Kevin-boy. Be careful around that one!"

Kevin looked back at the bathroom door, "She wasnt supposed to cry..."


	5. Chapter 5

_Cleaning Duties_

"We'll see you this sunday then," Kevin forced a smile on his face as he watched his friends leave the resturant. As soon as they disappeared from his view, he turned and glared at Edd. "What in the hell was that? Why did you agree to get together at my house to watch the game? We are supposed to break up!"

Edd shrugged as he looked around in his bag for money to tip the waitress. "Last time I recalled, _you_ made it so we weren't." He explained as he laid down a five and a few ones. "So please don't be furious with me, I did my part." Standing up, he let out a yawn, Kevin noticed how exhausted he was. "Ill come by early so I can clean your place. We both know it is way too disgusting for other's to see."

Kevin huffed and took offence even though he knew it was true. "Whatever Dork, just don't let anyone see you if you don't dress up like..." He waved his hand around as he looked at his girly appearance, "that." He explained and set down his own tip. "Let's just go so I can drop you off and return to my old life for a few days."

Edd nodded and held his purse close to him. "Lets. I have classes to study for and another date tonight, I want to make sure I can get everything done before then. He want's me to stay the night with his parents..." He let out a small groan before shaking his head.

Kevin rose a brow before noticing Edd already making his way out. "Wait up!" Rushing forward, he soon caught up and was already driving him home. Once they reached the dorms, he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel as he watched the other make it inside the building. This sunday, he'd have to pretend again... this nightmare would never end, would it? Pulling out of the parking lot, he began heading to his own house.

"That guy..." He grumbled as he continued to drive. Rain began falling from the sky, splattering on the windshield without a care. He said something about having another date, why wouldnt he just get a job like a normal person? How could you possible find love when going to a new person each week? He shook his head, he didnt understand. Was he going to dress up like a woman for the date? Why would he go as himself?

Realizing he was thinking way too much into this than he should have, he quickly cleared his head. The guy wasnt even near him anymore and he still managed to bother him. Pulling in his driveway, he shut off the car but remained in the seat. Thunder rolled through out the sky, a small flash of lightning lightened his surrounding for just a moment. His eyes closed, he did not want Sunday to approach too fast.

/\\\\(oOOo)/\\\

The constant sound of a door bell is what woke him up, reality set in quicker than he had hoped. One week had passed since he had last saw the black haired male, everything was at so much peace. Groaning as the bell continued to ring, he stood up. "Hold on... damn..." He huffed and began walking towards the front of the house. Blinking the tired from his eyes and scratching at his bare belly, he opened the door. The light on the other side was bright as could be, he found himself wincing.

"Greetings Kevin, I see that you have just woken." Edd wore a smile, he hugged the bag that carried his outfit for the day and the other bag that carried the chemicals to clean. "That's good seeing that we have a big day ahead of us." Edd slipped passed the tired Kevin and set his bags down. Looking at all of the mess, he tsked softly. "How does someone get a place so dirty and then be able to stand it for this long?" He glanced over and noticed Kevin staring right back at him. Looking away, he shrugged, "You even tried telling me that you cleaned the place. Good thing I could tell you were lying." Walking over, he began picking up dirty clothes that had been there for who knows how long. "Filthy filthy, filthy..."

Kevin watched as he cleaned, walking over, he began picking up empty pop cans and beer cans. "I get a little lazy I guess, I don't know. Let's just hurry up and get this cleaned, I'm sure everyone will get hear early, I'll probably have to cook too, damn... too much work." He couldnt help but frown. "I still blame you, just to let you know."

Edd let out a small yawn, "Yes, I could easily tell." He put on his gloves before picking up the sticky cans. "This isnt part of the job desription, I expect slightly more than fifty dollars." He explained before his face scrunched up, "Is that mold?!"

Kevin rose a brow as Edd's expression changed to disgust. "I'm going to get a pop tart." Shrugging his shoulders, he left the dork to do his thing. Wiping at his tired eyes, he dropped the tarts into the toaster before taking a seat at the table. Running a hand through his messy red locks, his eyes closed. They remained that way until he listened to the toaster go off. Getting up to grab the food, he peaked his head out of the door frame. Edd had a large feather duster out, swinging it all around. Kevin rose a brow, "You want something to eat?" He held up his pop tart before taking a bite. "I got fudge, strawberry and wildberry."

Edd paused and shook his head, "Oh, no thank you. I already had a bowl of fruit salad for breakfast." He explained before going back to his cleaning.

Kevin watched him for a few moments as he ate his food. "Well, I'm going to go shower, just... don't break anything while I'm in the bathroom." He ordered before turning to head towards the shower. That's all he needed to wake up, a nice, cold shower.

Once inside, he stripped away from his clothes and ran the water. Staring at the mirror, he noticed black circles around his eyes. That wasnt very attractive, but it wasnt his fault he wasnt able to sleep for the passed few nights. Scratching at his stubble, he noticed his razor. Raising a brow, he decided that a nice shave would be nice too. If he continued not shaving, he'd grow a beard sooner than later.

So after a nice clean shave and a colder shower than usual, he was dressed and ready for the game. Heading out of the bathroom, he could smell a strong scent of lemon. Looking down the hallway, he noticed it was empty. No clothes or trash. Walking down it, he stopped at the frame to the living room, it was spotless. "How long was I in the shower?" It was only like fifteen minutes, no way it was possible to clean that much in that little time. Peaking his head in the kitchen, his brows rose at all the clean dishes and the counters. "Damn..." Heading back, he looked around for the person who cleaned all this. "Dork?" He heard some annoyed mutters and noticed the other scrubbing at the toliet.

"I was wondering when you would leave this room, after this, I will finally be finished." He breathed, his expression was exhausted yet the smile on his lips was lively as ever. "Do you mind if I use your shower after? I smell quite disgusted." He confessed.

Kevin nodded, "Do what you want, I'd tell you not to leave a mess but I think you don't have to be told that. Just... do whatever you want until the guys come over. Act the part and hopefully we can end it today. don't cry this time either."

Edd stopped his scrubbing and looked at him, "Just out of curiousity Kevin, why don't you like being in a relationship? Just in general I mean. I'm sure you could easily get one, yet you never have a girl around your shoulder like all of the other proud football players on that team." He set his hands in his lap, "Is it commitment issues or something?"

Kevin rested his back against the frame, "I don't know how it's any of your business..." He then let out a sigh, "But honestly, I don't know. I've had a girlfriend or two but after the first couple days, I just end it. I don't know how to explain it, I just don't feel anything."

Edd smiled, "Well, we're still "dating" if that counts." He let out a small giggle before going to his scrubbing. "Dont get angry at this next part but do you think that your... ability.. to not feel anything towards women is because you are simply not attacted to them?"

Kevin's brows furrowed, "What are you trying to say?"

Edd glanced over at him, "Well, I remember I felt the same way you did and that was what led me to discover that I was a homosexual." He noticed Kevin's expression go blank and then horrified, "Are you really that surprised?"

Kevin lifted his back off the doorframe, "I am definitely not into dudes. Just hurry up and clean the damn bathroom. Take your stupid shower."

Edd watched as the red head stormed out, "Denying it wont help..." He muttered to himself before going to clean the bathtub.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Game's On Tonight_

His brows furrowed as he continued to try to pay attention to the game. "Stop moving..." He breathed under his breath as Edd continued to try to get comfortable in his lap. All the moving around was not helping, his arms tightened around the ravenette. He was going to kill him, he didnt know if he was doing this on purpose or not but he was getting very frustrated.

"My apologizes..." Edd muttered before finally getting comfortable. "Thank goodness..." He sighed as his body finally relaxed. His eyes stared at the screen, he watched as one guy sprinted with a ball in his hands. His eyes drooped, "I never could really get into sports, they're not that interesting in my opinion." He jumped slightly when Johnny yelled in excitement because of a touch down. "My family could never really get into sports either. Now I understand why." Relaxing once more, he yawned softly and allowed his eyes to rest for a few moments. He pressed himself against the red head, his lips parted as his breath became more even.

Kevin shrugged, "I guess I cant see you at any of my football games." Hearing no response, he leaned around to see Edd's eyes closed. Was the guy so bored that he seriously fell asleep? Poking his cheek, he smirked when Edd strirred. The dork was probably exhausted from cleaning all morning. Seeing Rolf jump up in excitement and yell, Kevin's brows rose as Edd stirred once more. Pursing his lips, he grabbed Edd and stood up, holding him bridal style. "I'm going to take her to my room, she gets in a bad mood when she gets woken up." He explained to the two of them who were barely paying attenetion anyway. Heading towards his room, he reminded himself that he was only doing this since the other had cleaned. Opening the door with his foot, he carefully set Edd down. Grabbing the blanket, he covered him up. Pulling the blanket to the others chin, he noticed Edd smile.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes rested on that smile. It was glossed over with lip gloss, his expression changed to blank. Why was he wearing lip gloss? He honestly didn't need it, his lips were already a brighter pink as they were. Reaching out, his thumb ran across the gloss to remove it. His hand stiffened when Edd let out a sigh, his lips parting. Kevin didnt know why in the hell he was remaining in here instead of watching the game. He never missed a game, he honestly never planned to either.

It was strange, there was a lump in the back of his throat. Strugging to swallow it down, he noticed Edd wasnt stirring or such anymore. Eyes narrowing, he shook his head. He had to remember that this was a _guy_ laying in his bed. Not some girl who he could flirt with or make out with. This was a dork who cost him fifty dollars every time he came over. Yet, knowing all of this, he couldn't help but feel... weird... His brows furrowed, all he could focus on was the dork that was sleeping so comfortably in his bed.

He lids closed slightly, his back stretched as he leant downwards. His fingers curled into the blankets, clutching them with all the resistance he had left. One hand lifted from the clutch and lightly touched Edd's face. His skin was just as smooth as he thought. Edd's cheeks were rosy pink, was it make up or had it been natural? His thumb ran across the skin and he could feel that stupid lump again. Blinking slowly, he stopped when he realized exactly what he was doing. Slowly pulling away, he stood up as Edd rolled onto his side. Frowning, he shook his head as he headed back into the living room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Kevin-boy! What took you so long? Our team is losing!" Rolf wailed, he looked like he was in pain. "I owe Johnny thirty bucks if they lose... Pray with me." He then tilted his head in confusion. "Why do you have the face of a babboons bottom? Are you sick?" He said, pointing at Kevin's flushed expression. He let out a set of laughter when Kevin muttered harsh words under his breath.

Kevin fell onto the couch, "Be quiet and do your praying." He huffed, crossing his arms. Whatever the hell overcame over him in the bedroom just needed to go away. Resting his head against his propped arm, he couldn't quite get into the game spirit like the others. He glanced over towards the hall way. Could Edd hear the other's yelling? Would he wake? Was he really asleep while Kevin had the urge to touch his face? What if Edd questioned him about it when he woke up? A groan escaped as he ran a hand through his hair, he felt like he was screwed either way.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he was pulled into a man-crushing hug, he groaned as Rolf laughed victoriously. "Dude! Let go! You smell like you've been living in a barn for days!" He pulled away and watched as Rolf did a dance. Johnny on the other hand looked defeated. "You always lose your bets dude, why even bother making them?" He asked, giving his bald friend a small push. "Itll be okay."

Johnny stood up, "I should just go home. My lady is waiting for me, she'll make me feel better about this loss." He moped, staring down at the carpet. "I'll make sure to win the next bet, you won't always be the winner Rolf."

Rolf grinned, "Goodbye Johnny!" He waved as the bald one left depressingly. He sighed and leaned against the couch, "I'll probably make him just help me out on the farm, I know he cant afford to lose money like that, even if it is a little." He explained before getting up himself. "What a lovely game, Maybe next sunday we could have a cook out." He suggested before grabbing his own stuff, preparing to leave himself now that the game was over.

Kevin groaned, that would mean another day he'd have to hire that dork. "Yeah, maybe..." He mumbled, laying back in his seat. "I'll see you at school, man." He watched as the other left. Muting the television, he sat there in the silence. It was strange, the silence was deafening. Leaning back, his eyes closed. Should he go wake Edd up now and have him leave because the date was over? Getting up, his moves were sluggish as he headed towards his room. He was tired himself, sleep sounded wonderful.

Edd was spread out on the bed, his hat now gone, same with the outfit he wore for the day. All that was left was his white tank top and black boxers with test tubes on them. Even his make up was smeared. He must have rubbed at his eyes.

The jock walked to the other side of the bed, he pulled the blankets away from the ravenettes grasp. "Blanket hog..." Falling onto the bed, the sheets seemed to engulf him. Relaxing, he covered up. Rolling to face Edd, he noticed how much closer he was. The thought of kicking him off the bed made him smirk but he decided against it. The guy would probably cry again, then he'd be screwed over twice. Sighing, he moved to lay on his back, staring up, he noticed the details in his ceiling. Glancing over, he noticed Edd was still in the same position. Grunting, he rolled onto his side and patted down his pillow. Resting there, he still felt uncomfortable. Hugging the pillow, he stared ahead. Looking back, Edd was still as sound asleep as ever. Grabbing the pillow, he threw it against the wall and just rested his head against the bed. Eventually his eyes closed shut and he was sleeping soundly next to the other.

oOoOo

His brows furrowed as he felt movement, a frown formed. "Go back to sleep..." His voice was groggily, his eyes refused to open. His arms tightened their hold and he already began fallinng asleep.

"Kevin... Please let me go." The other began slowly. "I-I have a class to attened and I cannot do that with your arms like this." Edd bit his lower lip, "I knew I shouldn't have pulled that all nighter..." He muttered to himself. "Curses... What happens if I end up becoming late? My golden attendance will be ruined."

Kevin stirred once more, his eyes began blinking."Hm?" The other wouldnt shut up, he couldnt sleep any longer. Blurry at first, he realized Edd was staring at him with an embarrased expression. Blinking three more times, his expression then paled. Pulling away, he nearly fell off the bed. "What the fuck?" He then remembered the game and why this guy was in his bed. Running his hand through his hair, he glanced over to see Edd struggling to get clothes on. He groaned softly, "Shit..."

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait you guys. I love you so much and I really am so sorry. But guess what you guys... I bought the Kevedd Fanbook. I still cant stop fangirling all over the place! Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd highly appreciate it. Also, If you're not busy, check out heidipoo, she started writing her own Kevedd and She's good at it too. Let her know in a review that I sent you, maybe she'll love me more lol. Thanks for reading and I hope you all thought that this was worth the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: How are you all? Good? That's great! Bad? PM me and we can talk. So I have a quick question? Are you guys okay with how this is going? Does it seem too slow? I mean, I plan having atleast twenty chapters but is that dragging it out too much? Please let me know and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Anger An Ed_

"18...22... Hut!"

His brows furrowed as he felt the ball enter his arms, he let out a sharp breath as he lunged forward. Grunts followed behind him as people collided, attempting to tackle the red headed jock. Jumping over one fallen player, he saw Johnny rushing forward. "Johnny!" He yelled, catching the others attention. Gripping the ball in his hand, he brought his arm back and then shot it forward.

The ball went flying, he felt something hit him from the side and all the air in his lungs escaped as he was tackled down to the ground. Groaning softly, he sat up just in time to see Johnny getting tackled. "Shit..." He grumbled under his breath. They were so close, he could taste it. Standing up, he jogged over to help up his fallen teammate. "You did good dude." Slapping the others back, he smiled before noticing his team getting together. Huddling back with his team, they all spoke quickly about what to do next. As the captain, Kevin needed to make a decision quick. They didn't have much longer, the other team was winning by three points. If they lost this... this would be the first time in a while. Kevin wouldn't be associated with that. He'd make sure they would win.

The crowd roared, the cheerleaders all wore grins as they continued to root for the Peach Cobblers. Kevin smiled as he looked up at all the excited people, "We'll go for Rolf's plan, it's smart and..." His eyes stopped on a particular person in the crowd, his smile dropped.

"And?" One person questioned with confusion in their voice. "Captain?" They repeated, snapping their fingers infront of Kevin's face in hopes of getting his attention.

Kevin snapped out of it, he tore his eyes away. "Smart. It's smart." He noticed the referees looking slightly impatient, he shook his head. "Let's just win this game, alright?" He gave a signal to the refs, they were ready to win this. His eyes went back to the crowd, landing on a certain black haired male who was currently on his phone. "I'm going to kill him..." He muttered under his breath before running over to get into position. He could not believe that that Dork showed up. He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking about that. He needed to have his head in the game. He... no, they were going to win another game.

Kevin was dripping sweat by the time Jimmy had managed to make a touch down. The sound of screaming fans showed that they had succeeded. He leaned over his knees to catch his breath. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he stood back up. Going up to the feminem boy, he slapped his hand onto his shoulder. "Congratulations on the final touch down dude, I'm sure your old man is proud." He compliemented before taking off his helmet. Looking over to the crowds, he saw they were still excited over the outcome of the game.

Rolf himself was grinning ear from ear as he ran up to the two, "How wonderful this day is Kevin-boy! Coach is surely happy after today, that he is!" He spoke happily, pointing towards their coach who seemed very happy, celebrating with the other players.

Kevin chuckled softly, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I gotta go you guys, duty calls. I'm sure Double D is waiting for me or something, you know how girls are." Bidding a farewell, he began heading over to the exit. He watched many people filing out, their chatters filling his ears. He didn't care, his brows were furrowed as more people vanished. Finally he found who he was looking for. Reaching out, he grabbed Eddward by the arm and pulled him away from the others, he ignored the ravenettes complains and questions. Once they reached the back of the bleachers, he couldn't remove the frown on his face. "Why in the hell are you here?"

Edd tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Why?" He repeated. "Arent events like this open for people to watch for a small price?" He asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "Can't I just watch the game? Plus, it's not like I had any dates or anything tonight." He explained, rolling his shoulders in a shug.

Kevin face scrunched up, "You hate foot ball! Are you an idiot? What if Rolf or one of the guys recognized you? I thought you were professional about this, I thought you were smart!" He noticed an angry expression pass through Edd and clentched his fists. "You could have ruined everything by being here, why did you come?!"

Edd let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you're right. Don't worry, I wont waste my time coming to another game. It was boring anyway." Turning around, he began walking but stopped. "I continued wondering why you didn't have a girlfriend Kevin, you're attractive, you have a nice smile. Any girl would do anything possible to get the chance to be with you." He then looked back towards Kevin. "But now I know. No one would want to date someone who was such a jerk. Go find yourself a new girlfriend, I refuse to allow myself to get treated that way, free or for fifty dollars. Atleast I know I'm smart enough for that." Turning back, he then left his head low, not saying another word..

Kevin stood there, his anger disappearing. Edd basically just told him to fuck off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever... I dont need you anyway Dork." He huffed, not caring that the other didn't hear. Clutching his helmet, he walked slowly to his car, wanting to go home. Today was a long day, he'd call the nerd tomorrow and apologize or whatever. He couldn't seriously be this mad over something as simple as words.

oOoOoOo

His hand tightened around a pop can, crushing it in a mere few seconds. He loosened his grip and the piece of aluminem fell to the ground, bouncing a few inches away. Kevin let out a yawn and relaxed more in his chair. Sitting there, he scratched at his stubble before looking at his phone. No missed calls, no messages, no anything. Pursing his lips, he set the phone down. Looking around, he noticed how messy it had became again. A smirk formed, he could just call Edd and make him clean it again.

His smirk fell, he sat there in silence. Grabbing his phone, he went to his contacts and clicked on Edd, he put it up to his ear. After it rang two times, it went straight to voice mail. "Hey Dork, It's Kevin again... Just leaving another message to see what was up. You're probably in class or something. Just wanted to see if you were still angry, just wanted to say sorry again. Call me when you get this, I'm sure you wont." He sighed. "Come on Dork..." He groaned before he heard another beep, showing the message time had ended. He hung up the phone and sat there again. Brows furrowing moments later, he called again. This time, it only rang once before voice mail happened. "Damn it..." He cursed softly before setting his phone down. The guy wouldnt even give him a chance! He'd apologize, wouldnt that be enough? It had been four days since the game, why was the guy still that angry?

Edd could be busy, maybe that's why he didn't pick up. He could be on another date. Kevin's lips tightened into a firm line at the thought. The thought worsened when he imagined the other being with a different man. His fingertips drummed irratatibly, he finally stood up. Grabbing his jacket, he threw it over his shoulders. "Fine, if that Dork cant even pick up his phone, I guess I'll go see him myself." He huffed before making his way out towards his car. One way or another, he'd see that guy and let him know what he thought when he saw him, no one could seriously ignore him for that long!


	8. Chapter 8

_Burn_

He held his head in his hands, his fingers pulled at his ginger hair. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't even thought about what he was going to say! Was he just going to apologize or was he just going to demand Edd be his fake date. He was standing right in front of the other's door, he needed to think of something soon. He bit his lip, biting harder as he got more frustrated.

That expression the dork had on after the game burned through his mind. It made him angry, not at the ravenette but at himself. Why did he have to say those things? Why did he have to be such an asshole? He messed up everything. What if the other refused to see him again? The thought made him sad for some odd reason.

Shaking his head, he stared at the number plate on the door. He took a deep breath and lifted his fist. He had to apologize, there was no other option. That guys face haunted the back of his mind, he couldn't take it anymore! Just as his fist went to touch the wood, the door swung open.

Edd stood there, dress neatly in a vest and jeans. The expression he wore was blank, slowly turning confused. "Kevin...?" He began questioningly before anger formed. "What are you doing here?"

Kevin parted his lips, his mouth felt dry. It was strange, he never felt this nervous around someone before. "I... Just want to talk." He tried to explain slowly.

Edd walked around him, closing the door. "Unfortunately I do not have the time to talk, I am going on a date." He huffed. "I'm sure you wouldn't want your friends seeing us together while I'm like this anyway."

Kevin blinked, the other was still angry. He was walking away. "Edd..." He took a step forward and without thinking, grabbed the other by his vest and pulled him close.

Edd stiffened immediately at the contact, "Kevin... What are you doing if you don't mind me asking." He began slowly, his voice hitched to a slightly higher level.

The jocks arms were securely wrapped around the other, there was a lump in the back of his throat. He looked at Edd to see his face red, his brows shot up. "I honestly don't know... Just hold still." He didn't know how to explain it, he had the urge to not let go. Edd fit so well against him, it was insane. Who knew a hug could feel so nice?

"I'm going to be late for my date..." Edd's words caught him from his thoughts.

Kevin slowly shook his head, "Lets go on a date." He noticed the disapproving look on the others face. "Ill pay double the amount! Please Dork..." He hated how desperate he sounded, all because of that look the other had worn.

Edd bit his lip, actually considering it. "I don't have,anything ready, it takes me a while to actually do my makeup..."

Kevin shook his head and finally let go of the other, his belly felt this strange coldness. He grabbed the others hand, "What you are wearing now if perfect. Lets go!"

OoOOoO

Kevin was fidgeting, Edd was staring at him, as if observing him. Where in the world was their waitress? He looked away, "You look nice by the way."

Edd could feel a small smile forming, "You have more hair sticking out of your hat than usual. Your shirt is wrinkled and slightly tucked in. Seemed to be in quite a rush I would think." He was smiling fully now, "Thank you."

Now Kevin felt that nervousness again, he tapped his fingers on the table. His eyes darted around elsewhere. Sensing someone approaching them from behind, he sighed in relief. Finally, they could order their coffee. Turning around, his smile dropped.

Rolf stood there, his hair pulled back and an apron wrapped around him. His expression turned to excitement when seeing his friend, "Kevin-Boy! Rolf was wandering when you'd visit my family's cafe!" He hadn't noticed Kevin stiffened, his eyes moved to Edd. "What strange clothing for a girl to be wearing... What is this? Rolf is highly confused."

If Kevin hadn't already been sweating bullets, he knew he was now. Edd looked like a guy, his secret was going to be out! Everyone was going to know he lied, what was he going to do?

Edd grinned, "Rolf! It has been quite a while since I have seen you. Congratulations on the win of the game the other day. I bet your confused, I enjoy dressing up this way because its very comfortable. Its so much work making yourself look pretty." He sighed, "Kevin doesn't mind that I dress up like this, do you?"

Kevin slapped his hands on the table, "Coffee sure does sound delicious! I want mine black, she likes creamer in hers. Yummy, bring us coffee Rolf!" He let out some laughter as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He noticed the two of them staring at him strangely. Damn he was nervous.

Rolf nodded slowly, "It'll be in just a few moments." He began backing up, "We can talk more when I am finished." He turned around and headed to what Kevin assumed to be the kitchen.

Once the blue haired man was gone, Kevin let out a relieved sigh. "That was close... Really close." He looked at Double D to see he was staring out the large windows with a distant look. He reached out and slightly touched the others hand. His fingers twitched, he pulled them away slightly. "Thanks Dork... I know you are probably tired of doing all this lying and stuff but I'm really grateful." Sitting back, he noticed Edd smile slightly, he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "So... Can I ask you something?" Wanting the awkward atmosphere to disappear. "I get that you do this as a job and everything, but don't you want to fall in love?" He asked and then groaned, this wasn't a good subject either.

Edd looked back at him with a raised brow before he sighed. "I fell in love before, my heart was broken." He sighed softly. "Love is just something I feel is unreachable for me. Surprisingly, doing this is easy. I just have to follow my one rule."

Kevin tilted his head in curiosity, "And what's that?"

The other looked down, "I'm not allowed to fall in love on the job. It'll just bring up complications." He explained, his hands curled into fists. "Sometimes its hard to but then I remember that once that other person is done with me, they wont have anything to do with me." He glanced up, "That's what makes this job hard."

Kevin frowned, "That's stupid. What happens if the other person falls in love with you?" He asked, then suddenly felt this weird feeling. Brushing it away, he shook his head. "What happens to them?"

Edd's brows furrowed, "I delete them from my life."

Kevin's brows rose up high as Rolf returned with a full grin. "Delete them...?" He would stop communicating? His expression went blank as he watched Rolf set their cups down. That mean that no paying double would save the fake relationship. Edd would refuse to even acknowledge them. He felt that pang again, it confused him. He suddenly felt this strong feeling of dread.

Rolf put his hands on his hips, "You both enjoy Rolf's coffee, I made it special for the both of you." Going to turn, he paused as he glanced over Edd. "I forgot to ask this but have we met before? Before the party I mean." His brow lowered, "Rolf doesn't forget a face when he sees one."

Edd picked up his coffee and took a delicate sip from it. "We share a class together, you may recognize me from it. We've never talked before though, so you could possibly be mistaken."

Kevin looked at Rolf who was deep in thought, then back to Edd who was drinking his coffee without a single care. His heart began pumping, he looked back to Rolf. What if the bluenette remembered him and realized he was a guy? He needed to do something, something to distract the other from thinking about this. Looking at his coffee, he inhaled sharply as he hit the cup, causing the hot liquid to splash against his stomach and lap. Not thinking it would be that hot, he let out a yelp as his skin burned.

Rolf yelled something in a strange language before he ran in the back, going for towels.

Kevin gritted his teeth as his skin burned, he didn't know why he had made such a stupid choice. He noticed Edd's worried expression and managed to smile slightly, "Don't worry about it Dork, I'm completely fine." Seeing Rolf run back, he grabbed the towel the other had to give.

"You must be more careful Kevin, burns aren't something you can just brush off..." Edd explained, his expression staying the same.

Kevin rolled his eyes and nodded, "Trust me, I've had much worse than this." He went to pick up his cup from the floor, his breath got stuck in his throat as he felt his clothes run against his skin. "Shit..." He muttered under his breath as he sat back up, placing the cup back on the table. Alright, so maybe it hurt a little.

"Are you sure you are really alright?" Edd couldn't help but ask once more. He frowned when Kevin brushed him off, "Just let me know if it starts to hurt, okay?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

Kevin had to look away, "Yeah, sure." He dug around in his pocket and pulled out some cash. "I'm not in that much of a mood to drink coffee anymore to be honest. You ready?" He listened to Rolf apologize and offer to pay but the red head would hear none of it.

Edd swallowed down the rest of the liquid before dabbing his lips with his napkin. "Yes, I believe I am ready." Taking Rolf for the delicious drink, he walked alongside the other as they left. Looking over, he noticed Kevin had a pained expression. Stopping at the vehicle, he couldn't take it anymore. He crossed his arms, "You lied to me didn't you? You look miserable, please let me help you."

Kevin didn't want to admit it but seeing the dork so worried about him was kind of nice. He opened his door, "It's not even that bad but if you keep insisting on it, I guess I can't really say no. It's just going to waste your time..." When seeing the other smile in relief, he chuckled. "Get in and stop being so weird."

The drive was quiet, Kevin drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. He wished that the coffee shop thing could have lasted longer. After Edd does his medical thing, would the other be willing to meet up with him again? "You're... not mad at me anymore, are you?" He had to ask, maybe they had the chance of still being friends. He just didn't like the fact that the other wouldn't be in his life. He was confused.

Edd looked over at him, "I don't know. I don't feel angry anymore if that means anything. I still think you are a jerk who will be alone forever but that's just what I collected over the few times we've been together." He looked back towards the window, "You are capable of being sweet sometimes though, I'll admit that."

Kevin found himself smiling slightly, "You think so?" His brows then furrowed, he couldn't possibly do anything "romantic" and such because the other then the other would think he was in love with him. He remembered what Edd had said back at the shop. His hands gripped the wheel as he continued driving. This was too difficult.

Seeing the dorms approaching, he pulled into a parking spot. "Looks like we're already here." Sucking in another breath, he got out. These jeans were going to be the death of him. Waiting for the other, he walked alongside him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he waited patiently as Edd unlocked his door. He suddenly felt a wave of deja vu.

The night of the party... He remembered it clearly. Saying goodbye to who he thought was a girl. He could feel his face feeling hot when he remembered the kiss. Edd's lips were so soft... he smelled nice.

Edd gave him a strange look as he held the door open, "Are you planning on standing there all day or are you coming inside?" He asked and chuckled when the other rushed inside. "Sometimes you worry me Kevin."

The red head looked around as Edd went over to his first aid kit. The first thing he noticed was the fact that everything was labeled as it was. Even his bed!

"Go ahead and take off your clothes, you need to air out your burns." Edd explained as he continued digging around.

Kevin shrugged and took off his hat, throwing it down on the bed. Next came his shirt, he dropped it on the floor. Lightly touching the skin, he saw it was red from irritation. Undoing his belt, his pants fell to his ankles. The moment he felt that chilly air on his thighs was the moment he felt so happy. His thighs were dark red, poking them, he let out a gasp. "Okay, don't poke burns..." He muttered to himself before going to sit on the bed. "Thanks by the way Dork."

Edd nodded at that and walked over with a tube in his hands. "Ill let you keep this for future appliances." He paused when he looked at Kevin. "Well aren't you looking quite comfortable?" He knelt down and put some cream on his hand. "This is going to be a little cold at first," He warned.

Kevin winced as he felt the cream touch his stomach, "A little cold my ass..." He let out a sigh as Edd continued his rubbing. He watched in silence as Edd went to his thighs. He noticed how careful the other was being, his fingers barely brushed against his skin. Raising a brow, he noticed Edd staring directly down. "Double Dweeb, look at me for a second." When the other ignored him, he repeated himself. Finally the other looked up, his eyes were to the side. His cheeks were blazed. Kevin felt his chest stiffen, why was the other blushing? Why? His fingers curled in the blankets, his breathing slowed. "Dork...?"

Edd dropped his hands, "I should have just let you apply the cream yourself..." His eyes looked down.

Kevin allowed one of his hands to reach outwards, "I don't see what the problem is?"

Edd looked back up at him, his expression seemed more sad. "The problem? Here I am breaking my own rule..." He lightly touched his hand to Kevin's. "Why couldn't you just stay away when I told you to?"

"Why did you go to my game when you hate football?" Kevin asked, taking grip of his hand. "Why haven't you "deleted" me?" His burns were in the back of his mind, he didn't even think about them when he pulled the other forward. "Why do I feel this way?" Wrapping his arms around the other, he felt that weird feeling he felt when Edd was sleeping on his bed. That resistance he had felt was no longer there. Without even thinking, he did what he wanted. He kissed the dork.

**A/N: It has been quite a while since I have updated... how sad. So in return, a gave you a longer chapter than usual. Hopefully you all liked this and let me know what you thought in a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Pool Time_

"So, I think I'm gay." He began as Nazz continued to paint his toe nails pink. "I kissed him and I liked it. I actually enjoyed kissing someone for once." He let out a sigh and opened one of his eyes. "What do you think?" He asked, letting out another sigh, making this one the thirteenth time.

Nazz smiled as Kevin's toe twitched, "I think you are gay too." Hearing Kevin groan, she giggled. "Just think about it Kevin, how long has it been since you've had a girlfriend? One that lasted longer than a week?" She asked, pointing the brush at him.

His eye closed, "Probably when we dated but we both know how that went. Marie sure knows how to steal a girl away..." He then sat up, "Youre going to take that off right?" He asked, looking at his pink toes.

Nazz smiled, "I will later." She then blew her cheeks out, "When we dated, you never really did anything. We were more like a status you know? Then when college came around, my beautiful Marie came in the picture."

Kevin sighed, "I wonder if I would be in all this mess if we were still together."

Nazz hugged her knees together, "I dont think its a mess Kevin. Its just an eye opener. Just tell him how you feel, he'll understand." She saw the discourage in his eyes. "Everything will be okay."

Kevin ignored her smile, "He kicked me out after I kissed him. He wont understand. He doesnt feel the same way, he refuses." He frowned, "Of course the first time I actually feel... Whatever this is Im feeling, its with a guy who doesnt want to fall in love."

Nazz put her nail polish away, "Make him want to then. Show him that you are all that he needs." She explained. She put her hands on her hips, "Kevin Barr, are you actually giving up? Giving up isnt even in your vocabulary!"

Kevin stood up, "No it is not! Ill get that dork to like me, I will." He glanced at his toes and rolled his eyes, "You really gotta stop painting my toes. This is the third time and who knows what the guys on the team will think when they see them again." He shook his head, he shouldnt be thinking this way. Right now, all he needed to worry about was getting that dork to like him back. Grabbing his phone, he went straight to Edd's number. He had finally decided to add him as a contact, it was a good thing. Pressing the call button, he held it to his ear.

He noticed the grin on Nazz's face, he could feel his face beginning to heat up. How embarrasing. Turning his back to her, he listened to the phone ring. Sucking in a breath, his mind went blank when the other picked up. Hearing his name being repeated on the other end, he blinked. "Oh, hey. Whart's up?"

Edd chuckled on the other side, "Kevin, you are the one who called me. Shouldnt I be asking that?" He asked, the smile obvious on his face.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back to see Nazz giving him two big thumbs up. "Oh yeah. I was just wondering... if you were busy or anything. I kind of have to talk to you about something."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. "I'm currently busy right now unfortunatly, that male I blew off payed upfront so I have to go along today with him." There was a slight sigh, "You can tell me over the phone if you want?"

Nazz watched in confusion as Kevin pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it. "Kevin? What's wrong?" She could see the pain on his expression, "Just hang up the phone Kev."

Kevin slowly brought the phone back to his ear, "Where is your date?" He asked softly, his voice calmer than what it wanted to be. "I promise I wont ruin it... I just want to know." He explained, his brows furrowing.

Edd hesitated, his end of the line silent. A few moments passed, "We're going to the pool." He bit his lip, "Dont make me regret telling you."

Kevin muttered a yeah before hanging up the phone. He fell back down on Nazz's bed, his hands gripped the edge of her bed. "Jealousy is such an ugly feeling, you know?" Looking over at her, he forced out a chuckle, "You got any plans for today?" He asked.

Nazz shook her head with a raised eyebrow, "Not today. Why do you ask?"

Kevin got back up, "Get your bathingsuit. We're going swimming."

oOoOoOo

Kevin covered his eyes from the blinding sunlight, "Why is it so freaking bright out?" He asked, his voice full of annoyance. He was trying to search for the Double Dweeb but the light and the large ammount of people made it very hard.

Nazz laughed at him, "Maybe if you turned your hat around like a normal person, you wouldnt have to be blinded." She then began looking around, "So, what does he look like? Is he cute?" She began asking many questions, all ignored by the busy Kevin.

Kevin let out a frustrated sigh as he moved around a group of girls, he was starting to get pissed. How was he supposed to stop this date from happening if he couldnt even find the two?

Nazz pointed to an empty set of chairs and grabbed Kevin by the arm. "Let's go claim those before someone else does!" She yanked the ginger one way, pulling him towards the set of chairs. Ignoring Kevin's curses, she eruptly stopped and pouted. "Dang... someone beat us." Sighing, she looked back at the jock. "I guess we can go sit in the grass or something." She noticed Kevin was staring at her, well, behind her. "Kevin? Earth to dude?" Turning around, she realized what he was staring at. "Is that the guy? He's staring our way Kev!" She pointed to the ravenette who was staring equally as wide eyed.

Kevin grabbed Nazz by the arm and pulled her away. Edd saw them, Edd was there. He didnt lie. He stopped walking when they reached the grass, "He saw us... god..." He caught his breath, now he was freaking out. The thought fell upon him. "What if he thinks I finally found a girlfriend. I'm so stupid!"

Nazz laid out her towel and sat down, "Nah dude, I think you're over thinking this. Maybe he didnt recognize you, all I can say is the guy he was with was ugly." She stuck her tongue out, "You should totally get us something to drink. That can be my price of going here with you."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "I really need to stop taking people out. You all are emptying my wallet..." He groaned before agreeing. "Ill be back in a few minutes." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked away from the blond. Maybe she was right, maybe Edd didnt recognize him. His brows furrowed, this wasnt fair. He stopped once he reached the consession stand line. Digging for his wallet, he noticed it was empty inside. "Oh yeah..." He had to give the last of his money to Edd since he paid double. He shoved his wallet back in his pocket, "Damn..."

"Buying something for your girlfriend?"

Kevin stiffened before glancing back, he let out a sigh. "Last time I checked, my girlfriend was on a date with another guy." His shoulders dropped, "Thanks to my girlfriend, I cant afford to buy my friend a drink." His lips pursed together, "Having fun yet, Dork?"

Edd let out a matching sigh, "Not really to be quite honest.. He keeps going on and on about his life. I thought you had a boring life but gosh, this guy won the title." He noticed Kevin smile slightly and laughed softly. He got his own wallet out and handed him a five dollar bill. "She's just a friend? She looked really happy to be with you, you should try to be with her. She seems really nice."

Kevin laughed at that, "Already hopped on that train once. She's into chicks so the chance of her falling for me is the same as you for me." His laughter continued before it slowed to a halt. "Oh.." He looked at the crumpled dollar bill before handing it back to him. "They dont have her favorite drink anyway so I dont need this." Smiling, he took a step away. "You have a great time, enjoy the waters."

He hated this feeling, he felt pathetic. Why couldnt he just hate the guy? He costed him a fortune everytime he wanted to hang out, he got emotional easily. He was such a nuisance. He paused his retreat. Turning his head, he noticed Edd had his hand on his arm, his frown returned.

The thing he hated most about this guy? The fact that he made it impossible to give up.

**A/N: Alright you guys, real talk. Time has come upon us and I am beginning to dislike this story and I feel like you all feel the same. I think I'm going to make the next chapter the last just so I can end it. I dont know if it will be a good ending or not but something needs to happen. Btw, I didnt really correct this so there is probably alot of mistakes. Sorry and I love you all. Dont forget to review. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

"You should really just take my money..." Kevin lazily showed his wallet. "You didn't ask for money last time either." Grabbing his cup, he took a long sip from his straw. "This is a date isn't it?" He asked, raising a brow at the o ther. Their surroundings was slightly loud, other couples chatted to themselves as they ate. The student lounge was always packed, luckily he was able to hear himself think.

Edd held his cup in his hands, "You don't have to pay right now. These last few times, I was the one who wanted to go out." He wore a small smile as he glanced upwards. "This is a date I believe." His fingers drummed against the glass before he let out a sigh. "Kevin, I am going to say this again... I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." His lips pursed together, keeping him from saying anymore. A few moments passed and he leaned back, his expression seemed pained, sad.

Kevin rested his palm on his face, holding his chin up. "What do you want to be then?" He set his cup down and crossed his arms. "I know what I want." Looking away for a moment, he brought his lips together in a tight line. He could just confess his feelings now. Looking back, he noticed Eddward staring back with a small blush, his brows rosed. "What?"

Edd parted his lips, "Don't say it..." He let out a sigh, "I..." His mouth closed again. His head shook, "Won't we be lying to each other? Don't force yourself to say something."

Kevin gripped his cup, "You love me don't you? You havent ran away yet, or is this another weak attempt?" He asked before letting go of the cup. Leaning back, he smirked. "Sorry Dork but to tell the truth, Im pretty sure I love you too so dont plan on successfully getting away." He let out a chuckle, "And I know I'm not lying to myself. I know how I feel."

Edd looked up at him in surprise, "...What?" Through the shocking confession, he couldn't see that through Kevin's smirk, he couldn't see the red head freaking out either. "What did you just say?" He asked, wanting to clarify that his ears weren't messing up.

Kevin felt his cheeks burning, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you really going to make me say something so embarrasing again?" He sucked in a breath, he felt his pulse increasing. "You were right Dork, Im gay. Super gay. So so gay." He finished off his drink, avoiding his eyes. Hearing the silence, he pursed his lips. "Well?"

Eddward was just staring at him, his eyes wide and his brows shot upwards. "Wow... I don't know what to say... I am bewildered." He began slowly, his expression matching Kevin's. Leaning back, he let out a stressed laugh. "You keep making this so much harder than it should be. Why can't you just see that I am no good? Why don't you go find someone who is worth your while?"

Kevin reached out, his fingers brushed lightly against the others fingers. "I already found him though..." His hand gripped Edds, "I admitted my feelings, how about you?" He asked, a hopefull look in his eyes.

Edd bit his lips, he lightly pulled away from Kevin. "I want to tell you that you're no good. Youre a jerk and dumb... I want to... But I can't. I can't and I don't know what to do." He finally confessed. "How am I supposed to go on dates and have thoughts about you? You ruined my date at the swimming pool, why did you even have to come?" He asked, his voice becoming weak. "Then I saw you with that beautiful blonde..."

Kevin pulled out his wallet and paid for their drinks. "Come on, lets go on a walk." Smiling, he lifted his hand out. He enjoyed the fact that Edd was willing to grab his hand without hesitation. Leading him out, he kept his hold on the others hand. It felt so right, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I applied for work on campus..." Edd began with a small sigh. "My professor offered to help him in lab. Sure it won't bring in as much money but atleast it will be a job I will like." He explained before giving Kevin a grin, "I wont have to dress up like a girl anymore either."

Kevin looked forward, "Im glad..." He let out a relieved sigh. "Im going to tell Rolf and the boys about my discovery too. There will be some on the team who wont be happy, I know my friends will accept me. Thats all that matters."


End file.
